Atrapa a la snitch, atrapa a la mujer
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: El quidditch levanta pasiones. Y para Scorpius Malfoy no es la excepción. Pero su pasión no es sólo por una pequeña snitch... Two-Shot.
1. Palabra de Malfoy

_¡Oló! Últimamente mi musa anda tremenda y escribí ésto de un tirón :3 Es para la petición de **Alex Franco** del topic "Fics a la carta" del Foro "The Ruins". _

_Mi compañero de casa en Pottermore XD Mr. Alex :3 ha pedido un Scorpius/Dominique. Donde se maneje un partido de quidditch muy difícil que despierte la curiosidad de mi rubio consentido por mi Weasley preferida...Y bien, aquí lo tienes Alex...Con todo y tu Dom rubia. :3_

_Lo he decidido hacer un Two-Shot porque si no, hubiera quedado muy largo. xD_

_Discaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK, yo sólo pongo el momento romántico, y quizá le presté a Scorp mi Nimbus Vitesse... :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapa a la snitch, atrapa a la mujer<br>-Palabra de Malfoy-**

Sentía claramente el sudor correr por su frente. ¡Desgraciado Sol! Escogió un momento perfecto para molestar.  
>Giró un poco la escoba para barrer nuevamente con la mirada el campo de quidditch. Snitch, snitch… En algún lado debía de estar, la encontraría. Palabra de Malfoy.<p>

La quaffle cambiaba velozmente de manos, borrones azules y verdes se la peleaban como si estuviera llena de galeones. Gruñidos, empujones, (éstos últimos más de los de su equipo que de los contrarios, tenía que aceptarlo, no sin cierto orgullo culposo), gritos y uno que otro insulto…Esto, en vez de un partido, parecía un ring de duelo. Agradeció a Merlín que no permitieran el uso de varitas.

Ochenta-ochenta. Así iba el marcador: Un empate, un doloroso empate en ésa final de la copa de quidditch. Su último partido en Hogwarts, en ése sexto año. No podían perder, no con él como capitán. Tenía que encontrar la snitch. No había opción.

Noto cómo un borrón azul y plata se detenía justo frente a él, del otro lado del campo, examinando también el espacio en busca de la pequeña pelota: la capitana de Ravenclaw, la buscadora Dominique Weasley.

Que para él era más bien la buscadora Delacour: su cabello rubio y lacio caía atado en una elegante coleta, dejando libre el rostro de facciones finas y pequeñas pecas. Era muy guapa, no podía negarlo. Rumores corrían de que tenía una parte _veela_. Y jugaba condenadamente bien, no como su hermana que era excelente para bailar y moverse con ambos pies en la tierra, pero en la escoba no tenía las alas que tenía la Ravenclaw frente a él.

Pero con todo, era una Weasley. Y bien le había dicho su padre: "No confíes mucho en los Weasley"

- ¡Y Rose Weasley marca diez puntos para Ravenclaw! – gritó la voz de Lorcan Scamander en el micrófono, sacando a Scorpius de sus pensamientos comparativos de las Weasley, y dándole la razón a su papá.¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Podría haber jurado que ésa familia se reproducía con el agua: Hogwarts estaba plagado de ellos.

De pronto, La rubia Ravenclaw se lanzó en picada hacia el campo de juego. Scorpius siguió rápidamente la trayectoria con la mirada.  
>La snitch.<br>El Slytherin inició la persecución, situándose rápidamente a un lado de la Ravenclaw, que lo volteó a ver de reojo, y aceleró.  
>Scorpius aceleró a su vez. Sytherin no iba a perder éste partido.<br>Palabra de Malfoy.  
>La brillante pelota alada hacía giros y elevaciones rápidas, las que apenas podían seguir los dos buscadores. Pero ninguno cedía, ninguno bajaba la velocidad.<p>

Los vítores de los ravenclaw y las otras casas, así como la voz de Scamander se volvieron un zumbido para el rubio, que sólo pensaba en tomar a pelota. En ganarle a la Weasley que iba a un lado, pegada a él, llenándole las fosas nasales de su perfume de vainilla y canela. Picante y dulce... Un perfume muy atractivo...  
>Que se alejaba rápidamente de él en su escoba.<br>¡Oh, maldición! ¿Por qué a los Malfoy los distraía tan fácilmente una mujer?

Aceleró a fondo su _Nimbus Vitesse_, y le dio alcance rápidamente a la rubia. Estiró la mano, sintiendo casi el frío metal de la snitch en la punta de los dedos. Ella lo imitó.  
>Vaya que tenía carácter la chica, pensó él.<br>Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, empujó a Dominique, como lo hacía siempre con cualquier buscador que le estorbara.

Pero no contó con que ella no era cualquier buscador.

No supo lo que ocurrió. Scorpius sólo sintió un fuerte empujón en su costado, y un momento después iba cayendo rápidamente hacia el suelo.  
>Para después caer duramente en el campo.<br>Las exclamaciones de todos no se hicieron esperar. Escuchó a lo lejos un silbato, y un "¡…Treinta metros! ¿Estará vivo?" y escuchó pasos que se acercaban: El profesor Cowly, el árbitro de los partidos, apareció en su campo de visión.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?

El rubio asintió, confundido, pues no sentía su brazo derecho. Vio cómo sus compañeros de equipo lo rodeaban con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué diablos miran? – musitó, molesto – ¡Vayan a jugar!

- Pero Scorp – le respondió sonriente Mael Zabinni, su mejor amigo – El partido terminó.

Scorpius lo miró fijamente, ¿cómo que terminó?  
>Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su otro mejor amigo, Albus, le levantó la mano derecha, que él no sentía: un brillo dorado relució entre sus finos dedos.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de las porras y los relatos de sus compañeros de equipo de cómo vieron cada quien el accidente (afortunado accidente según Zabinni, pues por él habían ganado la copa) finalmente la enfermería estaba en silencio. La Señora Pomfrey le había arreglado el brazo roto en un santiamén, y le había dicho que aparte del brazo, no había ningún otro problema, y podría pasar la noche en los dormitorios de su casa.<p>

El rubio recostó su cabeza por última vez en la almohada blanca: recordó cómo sintió sus dedos casi cerrarse en la snitch justo antes de caer, y cómo pensó que no la había agarrado. Pero bueno, la suerte le había sonreído. Y habían ganado el partido, había cumplido su palabra de Malfoy.

Al estar haciendo la remembranza del partido, recordó a Dominique Weasley.  
>Su lacio cabello rubio, su gesto de concentración al buscar la snitch, el gesto de triunfo al encontrarla. La batalla que le había dado al perseguir la pelotita dorada, y la mirada de reojo de ella, vigilándolo.<br>Sobre todo recordó su perfume, ése condenado perfume picante y dulce que lo distrajo. Y el empujón en respuesta al suyo. Empujón que lo mandó treinta metros hacia el suelo, dándole la snitch y la gloria a su equipo, y dejándole claro que ésa Dominique no era como los demás Weasley.

Era dura. Competitiva, casi aseguraba que orgullosa…y lo suficientemente atrevida como para empujar de ésa forma al gran Scorpius Malfoy.  
>Tenía que aceptarlo, le agradaba y le causaba curiosidad una mujer con ése carácter.<p>

El rubio sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama y se cambiaba la ropa de hospital por la ropa que le había traído Albus: un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con delicadas líneas violetas. Su color favorito después del verde. El violeta era el color de los reyes.  
>De pronto, un suave olor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.<br>Un perfume…_Su_ perfume.

Sin voltear, escuchó los suaves pasos que se acercaban hacia él desde la entrada de la enfermería.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Weasley? ¿O vienes a empujarme de nuevo y romperme el otro brazo?

Volteó, y clavó sus ojos grises en los ojos azules de Dominique Weasley, que lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza en los ojos. Ellos nunca habían hablado mucho, quizá sólo uno que otro saludo por tener en común a Albus, él como amigo y ella como primo. Pero eso no lo iba a intimidar.  
>Sin embargo el joven Malfoy no entendió por qué al verla a ésos ojos tan azules sintió algo extraño en la garganta.<p>

- Este… Siento que te hayas caído – comenzó la rubia frente a él, con voz dudosa. Scorpius sonrió: no se había equivocado al pensar que ella era orgullosa hasta la médula.

- Yo lo siento más – respondió él, acabándose de acomodar el cuello de la camisa frente al pequeño espejo al lado de la cama – y mi brazo aún más. Pero supongo que tu equipo lo ha de sentir el doble.

Por la cara que hizo la Weasley rubia que veía por el espejo, notó que no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario.

- Te debo una, Weasley. Aunque al ser tu último año, supongo que ya no te la podré pagar. Cuánto lo siento.

- Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy – le susurró ella, mirándolo con enojo – Un desgraciado suertudo ¡Tú no tenías que atrapar la maldita snitch!

- Eso no fue mi problema – cortó él – fue el tuyo, que por haberme empujado de ésa forma tan sucia y tramposa me la regalaste.

- ¡Tú me empujaste antes, sucio tramposo!

- Hay que saber hacer trampa, mi buena Weasley – volteó de nuevo a verla, guardando su varita en el bolsillo mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida, justo donde ella estaba de pie – Y por lo que veo tú no sabes jugar sucio. Sientes arrepentimiento después de casi matarme.

- No seas exagerado – repuso la rubia – Además, no necesito hacer trampa, ¡Juego mejor que tú!.

- La copa de quidditch en la repisa de mi casa no opina lo mismo.

La Ravenclaw sacó su varita y caminó hacia él, eliminando la distancia entre ellos y pegando la varita violentamente al cuello níveo del chico. Esto le sorprendió a Scorpius, pero no iba a mostrarse sorprendido ante una Weasley jamás.

- Fue suerte, Scorpius Malfoy – le susurró la rubia lentamente, con la furia reflejada en sus enormes ojos azules – Pura y llana suerte. Yo iba a coger la snitch, y tú te ibas a quedar con las ganas de ganar.

- ¿Cómo tú te quedaste? – el rubio sintió la varita profundizar en su cuello de forma dolorosa – Bien, ya, tranquila, semi-Weasley…

- ¿Por qué diantres…?

- ¿Semi-Weasley? Bueno, porque eres rubia. Eres semi-Weasley, como mi amigo Albus y su hermano, que tienen el cabello negro. Además, un total Weasley ya me hubiera hechizado, y no sólo me hubiera clavado la varita amenazándome. Ahora, si me permites…

Trató de apartarla, pero la rubia no retrocedió. Ni su varita. Estando tan cerca, Scorpius notó que, a pesar de ser mayor que él, él era más alto. Había heredado, entre otras cosas, la altura de su padre, logrando que ella quedara a la altura perfecta.  
>Notó también unas delicadas vetas grises en los ojos azules de ella. Un gris mínimo, pero estaba ahí, perdido en ése mar azul. Se fijó en la piel de la mujer que tenía frente a él: llena de delicadas pecas que le sentaban maravillosamente bien a ésas mejillas suaves y a ésa delicada nariz respingada. Los labios, finos, justo como a él le agradaban.<br>Volvió a clavar su mirada en la de ella: mirada fiera, llena de determinación y fuerza. Inteligencia suficiente para ser una Ravenclaw. Y valor, mucho valor para encarar a un Malfoy.  
>Y a ése Malfoy le agradaba lo que veía. Oh sí, le agradaba <em>bastante<em> lo que veía.  
>Y un Malfoy siempre debe tener lo que le agrada.<br>Palabra de Malfoy.

Obviamente no pudo dejar de notar que ella también lo estaba estudiando detenidamente, muy detenidamente.  
>Scorpius suspiró, satisfecho: gracias a Merlín ésa gracia con las mujeres lo traía en los genes.<p>

- Semi-Weasley, tengo que irme a mi dormitorio. Sé que mueres por estar a mi lado en ésta solitaria sala de enfermería llena de camas disponibles para nosotros dos, pero tengo que descansar.

Ella bufó.

- ¿Morir por estar contigo en…? ¡Por favor!

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué no te apartas y me dejas ir?

Enseguida ella quitó la varita y se movió del camino.  
>Pero él enredó sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, sorprendiéndola por la rapidez del movimiento y por la soltura del mismo, que hacía parecer que el rubio detenía a las mujeres de ésa forma todos los días.<p>

- ¿Qué diablos haces, Malfoy? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

- Puedes empezar a llamarme Scorpius, Dominique. – le guiñó. Ella lo miró con confusión y desagrado.

- ¿Estás dañado por la caída? – gruñó, empujándolo fuertemente mientras él la apretaba aún más – ¿Cuándo te he dado permiso de que me llames por mi nombre?

- Cuando me tiraste de una escoba a más de treinta metros de altura y me rompiste un brazo. Pero no te apures, Dominique, mi amor, todo está olvidado.

Ella lo miraba, incrédula y furiosa. Él le sonreía con altanería.

- No me llames _mi amor_, Malfoy.

Y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que el rubio se doblara de dolor.

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCA! – Aulló él, ante la mirada divertida de Dominique.

- Linda noche, Malfoy – le dijo ella sobre el hombro, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

EL rubio se quedó ahí un momento, sin moverse, intentando controlar el dolor del golpe y sobre todo, el del orgullo herido.  
>Porque ésa condenada Dominique Semi-Weasley le había herido el orgullo como nadie lo había hecho. Lo había desafiado…Y sólo por eso ella sería suya. Solamente suya.<br>Palabra de Malfoy.


	2. Palabra de

_Oló! :D Aquí está la segunda parte de éste two-shot Scorpius/Dominique, que me ha hecho querer aún más de lo esperado a la parejita :3 Espero les guste. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapa a la snitch, atrapa a la mujer<br>-Palabra de...-**

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría acercarse a ella de una vez por todas? Sin salir herido, obviamente. Porque acercarse a ella como se acercaba a todas las demás (con la sonrisa Malfoy de marca registrada, y enredando un brazo en su cintura) no funcionaría con ella.  
>Lo había intentado, al menos tres veces al día a partir del partido, y de eso ya habían pasado tres días. Lo que le daba un total de nueve intentos: Más de lo que jamás le había dedicado a nadie. Pero ella…era ella. Ella, la altanera, insoportable y golpeadora ravenclaw Dominique. La semi-Weasley rubia. Y había jurado que sería suya.<p>

Pero bueno, apenas se le acercaba a menos de tres metros y ella ya lo estaba vigilando con la varita en mano… Lo cual la hacía aún más interesante. Pero ninguno de sus intentos funcionaría sin un protector para todo lo importante de la cintura para abajo.

- ¡Hey, Scorp! – lo saludó Mael cuando se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin a la hora de la cena - ¿Por qué ésa cara?

- Por nada, estoy mejor que nunca – contestó sarcásticamente el rubio, tomando un trozo de pan y volteando a ver a Albus – Al, ¿Qué tal tomó tu prima Dominique el resultado de la copa de quidditch?

- Mal – sonrió el pelinegro – Odia perder.

- Ya veo… -murmuró Scorpius, aún pensativo – Bueno, no les había dicho pero...Ése día fue a verme a la enfermería.

Albus lo miró fijamente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Fue a pedirme una disculpa.

- Vaya…Ella no suele hacerlo con nadie. Aunque bueno, casi te mata. Supongo que se sintió culpable.

- ¿No suele pedir disculpas? – interrogó el rubio, interesado.

- No, ni suele hacer visitas de caridad. Una vez hechizó a Vic, le tiñó el cabello de verde, y Victorie se puso histérica. Fue a parar a la enfermería, pero Dom nunca fue a visitarla. Igual un día golpeó a Rose porque la hartó con su insistencia sobre unas tareas, y tampoco la fue a visitar – Albus sonrió mientras le daba un mordisco a su pan – Es bastante…especial, mi prima Dom.

- No lo dudo – dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Mira nada más – interrumpió Mael, con una sonrisa – A Scorp le gusta la Weasley, y a ella le gusta Scorp.

Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada. Albus lo miró más sorprendido.

- ¿Te gusta mi prima?

- ¡Obviamente le gusta! Escucha el interés en su voz, Al.

- Bueno, quizás a ella también le agradas, ella no suele disculp…

- Cállate. Ella…

Pero en ése momento ella entró al Gran Comedor, seguida por su prima Rose. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Y ella la desvió rápidamente.

Esperó pacientemente, observándola con cuidado. Ignorando las burlas de Mael y las preguntas de Albus. Y cuando se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se dirigió hacia la salida, seguida por su prima, él se levantó rápidamente y las siguió.  
>No pasaría ésa noche sin conseguir lo que quería. Palabra de Malfoy.<p>

Le agradó ver que su prima se desviaba camino a la biblioteca, dejándola sola. Como un depredador acechando a la presa, Scorpius se adelantó un par de pasillos, y la esperó pacientemente.  
>Después de unos minutos, la rubia apareció. Iba caminando, pensativa, con la mirada fija en el suelo.<p>

- ¿Por qué ésa cara, Dominique? – saltó el rubio tras una estatua, tomándola rápidamente por la cintura.

- Yo…No te importa, Malfoy. Suéltame.

- Scorpius, por favor.

- Mal-foy.

- Scorpius-Scorpius-Scorpius-Scorpius…

- ¡Ya cállate! – dijo, harta, la rubia – Bien, S-cor-pius. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué tan pensativa?

- Me preguntaba qué hiciste tu vida pasada para ser tan desagradable en ésta.

- Seguramente fui tu novio.

Ella lo miró duramente. Él le dedicó una media sonrisa, de aquellas que los Malfoy habían patentado, aquellas a las que nadie se podía resistir.  
>Pero ella lo hizo.<p>

- Suéltame, Scorpius.

- ¡Bien! Ahora podemos pasar a que me digas Scor.

- Nunca – le dijo ella, cortante, intentando zafarse del abrazo del rubio.

Pero él la apretó aún más y acercó su boca al oído de la chica, y con voz grave y aterciopelada le susurró:

- Nunca…digas nunca.

Al acercarse a su oreja, rozó con su mejilla la de ella, y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, notando un espasmo involuntario en ella.  
>O quizá no tan involuntario, porque Dominique no se movía. No lo apartaba, ni le gruñía. Y por lo visto, no lo golpearía ésta vez. Benditas habilidades de los Malfoy, pensó el rubio.<p>

Delineó la línea de la mandíbula de ella con su nariz, lento, muy lento. Sintió la respiración agitada de ella en su rostro, mientras su nariz llegaba hasta la de ella, acariciándola.  
>Sí, quizá él no le caía muy bien, pero eso sólo le daba más puntos ante su voluble y visceral lado <em>veela<em>.  
>Él tendría lo que quería. Palabra de Malfoy.<p>

Clavó de nuevo sus ojos grises en los de ella, tan cercanos. Que sólo lo miraban atentos, orgullosos y… ¿Retadores?

- Atrévete, Scorpius Malfoy. Atrévete y te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido.

Él sonrió: como ésa mujer no había dos.

- ¿Atreverme a qué?

- ¿Cómo que a qué? – susurró ella, molesta, mirando alternativa y nerviosamente los labios y los ojos grises del joven Malfoy – Pues…Pues a besarme.

- Sé que mueres por que lo haga, pero ¿Quién dijo que te besaría?

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan cerca de mí y no me dejas ir?

- Bueno, me agrada tu perfume.

- Eso es una total idiotez.

- Tienes razón. En realidad sí quería besarte, pero no quiero otro rodillazo en ése lugar tan importante para mí.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas, Malfoy. Porque el rodillazo será poco.

- ¿Entonces no me darías un rodillazo?

- No. Te daría diez. Y ahora, como ya dijiste que me debes una, te la cobraré ahora mismo pidiéndote que…

- ¿Qué te bese? Trato hecho.

La rubia Weasley no alcanzó a reaccionar: Scorpius Malfoy se comió su defensa, literalmente, al fundir sus labios con los de ella con fuerza, con pasión.  
>Ella sorprendida, comenzó a empujarlo. Pero él la apretó aún más contra su pecho, encerrándola irremediablemente entre sus brazos e inmovilizándola, mientras se dedicaba a morder y chupar su labio inferior lentamente, disfrutando el beso robado que poco a poco perdió ése adjetivo: triunfal, el Slytherin sintió cómo los labios de ella le correspondían en ésa danza que compone un beso. Sintió cómo ella lo mordía a su vez, y sintió las manos de ella subir y enredarse en su cabello rubio, jalándolo más hacia ella, como queriéndole decir <em>"Oh tonto, eres mío ahora"<em>.  
>Pero ya no importaba, él las había conseguido: la snitch y la mujer. Había cumplido de nuevo su palabra de Malfoy.<p>

Después de un instante, se separaron. Scorpius abrió los ojos y vio con agrado que ella tenía aún los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices si olvidamos los diez rodillazos y quedamos en uno por beso?

Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Aguantarás que te golpeé cada vez que me beses?

- Te cansarás más rápido de patearme que yo de besarte.

- Quizá.

- Bien, pues – se separó el rubio de ella, lentamente – Te acabo de pagar la que te debía.

- Yo jamás te pedí que me pagaras con un beso, Scorpius.

- Oh vamos, te la pagaré con los que quieras, de ahora en adelante. Tienes exclusividad.

- Vaya Scorpius…En realidad eres como me dijeron.

Él la miró fijamente, mientras ella le sonreía, en una mueca profunda de satisfacción y superioridad.

- ¿Cómo?

- Venga, Scorpius. Desde que entraste a ésta escuela has tenido más novias que un conejo.

- Igual tú.

- Sólo he tenido dos novios, Scorpius, y no es tu asunto.

- Bueno, pero ¿Qué te dijeron de mí?

- Que me gustarías – canturreó ella ante la mirada sorprendida de él – que con una conversación o dos que tuviéramos me gustarías porque eras condenadamente orgulloso, presuntuoso y arrogante. Y además, un Malfoy.

- Que buenos gustos y aún mejores razones.

- ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, veo que yo te conquisté primero.

Él la miró, con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? Yo… ¡Yo te conquisté primero!

- Ay Scorpius – le dijo ella, acariciando la punta de su nariz con el dedo – Estás mal, yo te vi primero. Te vi desde hace tiempo, pero estabas con una y otra y, lo siento, pero yo soy siempre el plato principal. Además, estabas muy niño. Así que esperé, observándote, conociéndote por lo que Albus soltaba y lo que yo observaba de tí...

- ¡Me acosabas y yo no sabía! – exclamó Scorpius, admirado de la estrategia de la Ravenclaw.

- Es una forma de decirlo – ella le sonrió – y con el partido llegó mi oportunidad. Obviamente te tenía que empujar de la escoba, y todo el teatro. La copa de quidditch… Bueno, fue un desagradable error de cálculo, gracias a tu maldita y tonta suerte. Pero en fin, atrapé mi snitch personal antes que tú.

El rubio casi escuchó de nuevo la voz de la chica diciendo _"Un desgraciado suertudo ¡Tú no tenías que atrapar la maldita snitch!"  
><em>"…_no necesito hacer trampa, ¡Juego mejor que tú!"_

- Pero… - Scorpius miraba a la chica que rebosaba de felicidad ante él, confundido - …Pero…Entonces… ¿¡Todo lo tenías planeado!

- Scorpius, no me subestimes nunca: Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero... Palabra de Weasley.

Y Dominique volvió a jalar al sorprendido rubio del cabello, uniendo sus labios, para repetir todo el proceso.


End file.
